TMNT: Mutanimals (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW Mutanimals 02 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #2 (IDW)]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutanimals'' (chapter 2)' ist der zweite von vier Teilen einer Miniserie aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 25. März 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Mutanimals #2 (IDW) * Story: Paul Allor * Zeichnungen: Andy Kuhn * Farben: Nick Filardi * Text: Shawn Lee and Tom Long * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #1 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Slash setzt sich durchMighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Slash **Mondo Gecko und Herman the Hermit Crab **Pigeon Pete **Mutagen Man *Lindsey Baker *''Null Group'' **Madame Null **Jillian Amante **Sally Pride und Man Ray *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (erwähnt) **Michelangelo (erwähnt) *''Stock Gen'' (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|left|Take it easyAm nächsten Morgen im Hauptquartier der Mutanimals gesellt sich Herman zu Mondo Gecko in die Küche, und die beiden unterhalten sich über ihre persönliche Eigenarten (Hermans militärisches Gehabe und Mondos Leichtigkeit des Seins), wie sie das Leben sehen und was sie letzte Nacht erlebt haben, besonders in Bezug auf ihren neuesten Freund, Mutagen Man.''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #1 Später, als Mutagen Man und Pete sich zu ihnen gesellen, lädt Mondo ihren Gast, der sich selbst ein wenig verloren fühlt, zu einem Videospiel ein. Mit seiner heiteren Persönlichkeit gelingt es ihm schließlich, Mutagen Man zum ersten Mal zum Lachen zu bringen, als er ihm einen neuen Spitznamen vorschlägt: "Seymour Gutz". thumb|240px|Das Gespräch mit Madame NullIn der Zwischenzeit sitzen Lindsey und Jillian im Büro der Firmenvorsitzenden der Null Group, Madame Null, bei einem sehr seltsamen Vorstellungsgespräch. Madame Null, eine dämonisch aussehende Frau, die sich als ein weit höheres Lebewesen als einen Mensch bezeichnet, bietet Lindsey unter Jillians Fürsprache einen Job an, damit sie ihre Arbeit im Gebiet der Mutagenforschung"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 für die Ziele der Firma einsetzen soll. Obwohl sie damit Lindseys wunden Punkt getroffen hat, ist diese die ganze Sache noch zu unheimlich, um sofort Ja zu sagen; doch Madame Null und Jillian setzen sich über ihre Bedenken weg und nehmen den Kontakt mit der Personalabteilung auf. thumb|180px|left|Die GelegenheitHob und Slash sind derweil zum Labor der Null Group zurückgekehrt, finden die Anlage aber als Folge ihres gestrigen Überfalls nun so schwer bewacht vor, dass ein Einschleichen sich als unmöglich erweist. Slash rät Hob, sich besser fürs Erste zurückzuziehen und sich einen Plan zu überlegen; doch Hob, der die Mutanten, die sich womöglich noch dort drin befinden, will davon nichts wissen, sondern so schnell wie es geht vorgehen. Gerade da bietet sich eine Gelegenheit, als Hob mitktriegt, wie ein einzelner Wissenschaftler das Gelände verlässt, und so fasst er spontan einen Plan... thumb|240px|Das VerhörWenig später sitzt der Wissenschaftler auf einem Stuhl gefesselt im Versteck der Mutanimals und wird von Hob und Slash ins Verhör genommen. Der Mann erzählt ihnen, dass die Null Group vorhat, Mutantenhybride (d.h. Mutanten, die mehrere natürlich getrennte Eigenschaften in sich vereinen) als Sklavenarbeiter zu erschaffen, mit ihnen die Vorherrschaft über die Weltwirtschaft an sich zu reißen und so zum Beherrscher der Welt zu werden. Doch die Experimente, die Jillian durchgeführt hat, sind größtenteils fehlgeschlagen; nur zwei weitere Mutanten hätten nebst Mutagen Man ihren Schöpfungsprozess überlebt. Aufgebracht verlangt Hob zu wissen, wo sich die beiden befinden, und bedroht den Mann sogar mit dem Tod, bevor dieser vor Angst ausruft, dass sie sich zur Zeit auf einem Güterbahnhof der Null Group im nördlichen New Jersey befinden, von welchem sie aus abtransportiert werden sollen. thumb|180px|left|Der ZwiespaltAls Dank für diese Informationen will Hob den hilflosen Mann erschießen, doch Slash kann dies noch verhindern. Als Hob zum Sammeln ruft, kommt es zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ihnen, weil Slash, von seiner Freundschaft mit Michelangelo inspiriert,"City Fall" #3 und "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 sich lieber als Held als ein Terrorist etablieren möchte und daher das sinnlose Töten von Menschen ablehnt. Hob aber will sich nicht ins Handwerk reden lassen und befiehlt den Mutanimals auszurücken; und obwohl Hob ihn nach seinem Martyrium nicht damit belasten will und er selbst immer noch Angst hat, schließt sich auch Mutangen Man, der sich jetzt auch privat "Seymour Gutz" nennt, der Rettungsmission an. thumb|240px|Die FalleJedoch, kaum als sie am Güterbahnhof angekommen sind, finden sich die Mutanimals von Hunderten von bewaffneten Null Group-Troopern umzingelt und von jeglichem Fluchtweg abgeschnitten. Diese Truppen - und auch Madame Null, die sich auch am Bahnhof eingefunden hat - wurden vom Wissenschaftler vorgewarnt, der sich aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreien konnte. Hob versucht Madame Null zu erschießen, doch diese erweist sich als kugelfest, und auf ihren Befehl stürzen sich ihre Trooper auf die Mutanimals. Nach und nach werden Hob, Herman, Pete und Mutagen Man überwältigt. Als Slash den Kampf fortführen will, bittet Hob ihn stattdessen inständig darum, sich zurückzuziehen, damit wenigstens einer von ihnen sie später da raushauen kann. thumb|left|180px|Die GefangenenIn einem nahen Güterwagen sitzen die beiden gesuchten Mutanten, eine Katzenfrau namens Sally und ein Rochenmann mit dem Namen Ray, und hören dem Kampflärm draußen zu, ohne zu wissen, was da vor sich geht und wie sie den Feinden von Null helfen könnten. Gleich darauf jedoch werden die besiegten und ohnmächtigen Mutanimals, die von den Null-Troopern gefangen wurden, zu ihnen in den Wagen verfrachtet, sehr zum Schrecken der beiden, als sie sehen, dass es sich bei ihren neuen Mitgefangenen um "Artgenossen" handelt. thumb|180px|Slashs EntschlussWährenddessen sammeln sich Slash und Mondo Gecko - die einzigen ihres Teams, die entkommen konnten - außerhalb des Bahnhofs und beobachten von einem sicheren Versteck aus die Vorgänge auf dem Gelände. Mondo beginnt daran zu verzweifeln, wie sie ihre Freunde jetzt da befreien sollen; Slash aber weigert sich die Hoffnung aufzugeben, und verkündet, dass sie das tun werden, was sie tun müssen, nämlich ihr Zeug als Helden zu beweisen... als die Mighty Mutanimals! Neudruckversionen *''TMNT: Mutanimals'' (Graphic Novel), September 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #6 (Hardcover), April 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)